


The risk assessment of Sisyphus

by Slant



Category: Le Mythe de Sisyphe | The Myth of Sisyphus - Albert Camus
Genre: Existentialism, Gen, Haiku, Poetry, health and safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The acronym ‘TILE’/ stands for TASK, INDIVIDUAL/ LOAD, ENVIRONMENT.</p><p>Edit: added line breaks to the summary (the summary is not the content)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The risk assessment of Sisyphus

We must imagine  
Manual handling training  
Meaning from within


End file.
